Master of Peelz
by N0Mercy
Summary: All hope is lost, Bill is alone, the other survivors killed by the Tanks. Can he survive? Or will he too perish in the subway under Fairfield... T for strong language


So there I was a lonely bill hiding in the safe room from a raging tank, making the ground shake more than an earthquake and a rave full of fat people combined, the Tank had punched Francis, Louis, and Zoey until their legs didn't work and then shoved his fist up their ass so hard that they died.

After a couple of seconds, the Tank had just died for no reason. It was just me and a quiet subway...

I opened the door of the saferoom and heard the call of a smoker, but I ran anyways.

The second I jumped out the smoker missed by a hair. For a second, I believed that I could make it.

Then not even half a second later a horde was right there all around me.

They pinned me down and did so much damage to me that I had to pull out my pills but they weren't having none of that.

The Infected slapped them out of my hands and then snapped both of my legs.

GG

But then as I was incapped I noticed something, I heard the calls of Zoey and Francis from a nearby closet but not Louis. But it was soon drowned out by the roar of a tank. A big muscular figure appeared from the shadows, but it was no tank after all, instead it was Louis, 30 pillz in one hand and five auto shotguns in the other, he instantly shot and killed all the infected on me, he then picked me up in an astounding .000001 seconds by launching me into the roof and putting pills down my throat until I was full health (no bleed out at all)

The Smoker from before tried to grab him with his tongue, but the saliva only glistened his muscles, making him stronger, he wrapped his hand around the smoker's tongue and pulled the smoker to us and with one swoop took off its tongue and crushed his head and used it as a lasso to rescue Francis and Zoey from the closet, and pulled up the entire team with just his pinky finger to the landing pad on mercy hospital miles away.

The horde of tanks came soon after, but with his perfect muscles he pulled fought off all the tanks in a fist fight. Even though it was a 1v20 the tanks didn't stand a single chance, as he put all of his shotguns around his fingers so that every time he punched them they would have a huge chunk of flesh taken off them

(which Louis would eat then drink pills to wash it down like they were a drink) and then keep fighting, they couldn't put a scratch on him as he would grab their tree trunk arms and toss them off the building,

but them he was getting out numbered 1v40, he was surrounded and it seemed like all hope was lost.

Louis did not give up and swung his arms around killing 10 tanks, and knocking the rest 10 yards back, I than saw something I have never seen before the tanks felt fear and ran from Louis at all cost, he reloaded his shotguns with his peelz and destroyed them the ones that could not run, because the ones closet to him had their legs torn off. Some tanks jumped off the side if the building because they knew that falling to their deaths was a better fate then dying to the glorious hands of Louis: the tank destroyer and master of peelz, bill screamed out " WA HO HO" in earrape as Louis punched a tank off the building farther than the human eye could see.

The finale rescue vehicle came but Louis in a blind rage threw a pill coated tank at it, ripping the helicopter ( and the pilot) clean in half, it seemed hopeless we were stuck with no way out, but if not for Louis, he used his optimism and overwhelming intelligence to create a box made out of peelz bottles, at first we were confused but he stood on top of the box and started spinning , he had made us a make shift helicopter, he then flew us all the way to the Caribbean single handedly and we were safe there with the l4d2 survivors ( and even bill had survived) and just before everything faded to black bill said " I haven't seen anything this crazy since nam"!

The credits then began to roll, "the survivors have escaped"! And everything was well thanks to lord Louis: peelz god. GG WP

But halfway through the credits they stopped. Then in the blink of an eye they were ripped in half like a piece of paper. A figure appeared where the credits once were. Louis stared at the figure who turned out to be the one and only Norville "Shaggy" Rogers.

Shaggy with a flick of his wrist destroyed the island Louis resided on. Killing the other survivors, with this action Louis knew he was being challenged to an epic battle between him and Shaggy.

"You will pay for this minor inconvenience you have bestowed upon me with your blood!" Louis roared at Shaggy, though in response all he received was a light chuckle from Shaggy.

Shaggy then roared and flexed his muscles as they grew larger, becoming surrounded in blue and white fire. He had turned in to 'Ultra Instinct Shaggy.' Louis knew he could not take him on in his current state. He opened his bottle of pills and downed the entire bottle in a nano-second thus turning in to 'Mastah of Peelz Louis', with his muscles quadrupling in size, and growing to an impressive 6 feet 10 inches, he used the power of his chiseled calves to launch himself into the air, thus creating a crater in the ground where he once stood.

Shaggy and Louis levitated in the air staring at each other. Shaggy smirked, "Like you fool, even in the state you are in there is no chance of victory for you, so man just give up now, so I can go get some scooby snacks." Louis enraged by the disrespect shown to him roared in return "You can eat your scooby snacks in hell you good for nothing pot head!"

Shaggy was not pleased to hear his cannabis use to be brought up. "Like man you just lost your once chance." Shaggy said as he charged towards him, the blue flames trailing behind him.

Louis then shot pills out of his hands propelling him forward to meet Shaggy head on, the two titans roaring in resolve.

It was at the moment the reader realized the chapter has ended, and the reader is left with the idea of a badass battle between Shaggy and Louis. Will the story be continued?

Prolly...


End file.
